


Don’t Have To Be Alive For Me To Care

by Toothinkididallthat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mantis feels avengers, she reads their emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothinkididallthat/pseuds/Toothinkididallthat
Summary: The Avengers noticed something was different with Stark the second he got back from space. The way Stark still had a bright smile plastered on his face and made jokes while coming up with battle strategies even though half of the universe was dead. They all wondered how such a man could exist that was so heartless. But they just assumed it was his way of coping with the craziness that was happening around them. Still, though they didn’t understand it, he hadn’t lost anyone. He still had his dear fiance Pepper and Rhodey, hell he even had his driver Happy. What could he possibly have to be sad about?





	Don’t Have To Be Alive For Me To Care

**Author's Note:**

> I got in the angsty Irondad mood so here you go.😂 I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Btw I do not own any of these characters so please don’t sue me.🙏😂

The Avengers noticed something was different with Stark the second he got back from space. The way Stark still had a bright smile plastered on his face and made jokes while coming up with battle strategies even though half of the universe was dead. They all wondered how such a man could exist that was so heartless. But they just assumed it was his way of coping with the craziness that was happening around them. Still, though they didn’t understand it, he hadn’t lost anyone. He still had his dear fiance Pepper and Rhodey, hell he even had his driver Happy.

When the Avengers found out about Mantis’s powers they were all very intrigued. So they decided to try it out. So Steve called a group meeting and they all sat around the conference table and asked Mantis if she could tell them what they are feeling.

When she touched Steve she got a sad look on her face and gave him a hug. “You do not need to feel guilty over your friends' death. He would want you to be happy. Just because he reached the end of the line does not mean you have to.” Steve gave her a sad smile and nodded.

Next, she put her hand on Bruce’s shoulder and a pitying look appeared on her face. “You are not a monster even though you may feel like one. You have saved more lives than you think. You are beautiful human, do not forget that.” Bruce looked down at his shoes and muttered a quick “thanks.” while looking a little embarrassed.

She then put her hand on the back of Clint’s neck and a single tear dropped from her eye. “I am so sorry for your loss. We will get your children back. They loved you so much and will give you a big hug when we get them back.” Clint smiled and tried to blink back the tears in his eyes and gave a wet couch and a quick nod.

She decided to skip Thor since she already knew how she felt and didn’t really see the need to show his entire team the sadness he felt. He gave her a grateful smile while twirling his ax.

When everyone saw who Mantis was heading to next they winced in fear of what was coming. But when Mantis touched Natasha she just shrieked and nodded. “You have gone through so much yet you still manage to live a normal life, good for you.” and to the surprise and delight of everyone, Natasha actually smiled at Mantis.

But then everyone saw who was up next to the smile wiped from there face as they saw Stark’s face pale as he too realized what was about to happen. All the Avengers sat up in their seats to see if the great emotionless Tony Stark was truly a monster. But everyone was confused when the usually narcissistic, attention seeking, unforgiving Tony Stark looked up at Mantis and whispered out a “sorry.” before looking down at his shoes. 

Mantis gave him an odd look but couldn’t figure out what was going on so she put her hand on his resting on the table as a form of comfort and to see what was happening in this confusing little humans head. But when she felt his emotions she was horrified…

The Avengers watched as she put her hand on his shoulder and froze.

“No…, how is this possible. This can’t be possible, no one can be broken that much!” Mantis screeched in a desperate attempt to grasp how someone could feel so much pain and still be alive.” 

The Avengers glanced at each other with wondering looks before asking the Mantis the obvious question. “What?”

But as he asked her that Mantis sunk to her knees, face full with anguish and complete despair and sobbing uncontrollably. “How do you live without him? He was your entire world. He gave you a purpose in life!? How can you feel that much love and despair at the same time?! It's not possible!”

The Avengers looked at Tony wide-eyed and speechless as he finally looked up. The Avengers looked for the first time at Tony Stark and saw past the confident, arrogant mask. They looked into his eyes and saw the sheer devastation swirling behind them and it was enough to make Natasha shiver.

Tony lowered his gaze and cleared his throat with a wet smile and hoarse “I can’t live without him.” and shook his head as a tear dropped from his eye onto his shoe. “He was my son, but the universe doesn't wait up for you so you got to roll with the punches, so I do because I am an Avenger and it is my job so I get up when no else does.” Then his face straightened and he slipped on his tinted sunglasses and buttoned up his suit jacket and stood up and as he looked down at her on the floor he answered her question in a monotone voice “But you don’t have to be alive to stand up”

And then he walked out of the silent room leaving a jaw dropped Avengers and a quivering Mantis as they looked down the straight dark hall as the sound of his footsteps receded.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! If you have any comments or suggestions I would really appreciate them!


End file.
